Holiday
by Johnny Seville
Summary: While on spring break, the Chipmunks and Chipettes meet two new chipmunks. They all embark on an exciting journey that will test just how far they will go to help eachother, and not just themselves.
1. Casual Day

**Author's Note: This is a story that takes place during early winter, right around vacation. "Johnny" and "Jamie" are also in this story. Please read my profile if you don't know who they are.**

* * *

It was a normal day for anyone, except for one particular family...

"Alvin! Get ready!"

"Sorry Dave! Can't! I'm about to beat my high score!"

"Alvin! Don't make me come down there!"

"Ugh! Alright!"

Alvin, the most immature of the chipmunks, groaned and shut his video game off. He didn't like being interrupted in the middle of his favorite games.

He walked up to his room, and pulled out a suitcase.

"Well, finally you're up here."

"Can it, Simon."

Simon rolled his eyes, not surprised by Alvin's tone. Alvin used this tone against pretty much everyone, except Brittany, and Theodore, on occasions.

"You know, you're not gonna get very far with that kind of tone, Alvin."

"Like I care what you think."

He turned around, and found Brittany standing there, tapping her foot on the ground.

"He's right Alvie. You're not gonna keep a lot of people happy with that kind of tone, me included." Brittany sounded like his mother.

"Whatever, Britt."

Brittany gave a low groan, and stomped away. Alvin turned around, and laughed.

"What do you have to be happy about!" Simon yelled.

"Well, it's almost spring break, so I'm gonna be stuck with you guys for a month!"

"Oh, shut up Alvin. Of all people to be happy about spring break, you should be on the top of the list."

Alvin quickly looked at Simon, and then went back to packing. Simon knew that this was abnormal, even for the 'great' Alvin Seville. Simon walked over to Jeanette, and tried waking her up.

"Jean. Wake up."

This was also not normal. Jeanette was sometimes a heavy sleeper, but only on holidays like Christmas, or during summer vacation, when they had no school.

Jeanette stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. Dave walked in right at that moment.

"Is everyone ready? Except Alvin."

"No." Simon said.

"Why?" Dave asked. "Who wouldn't be ready, other than Alvin?" He looked at Alvin with a death glare.

"What did I do?" Alvin asked. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Jeanette isn't even up." Simon explained.

"Okay. Get her up, and tell her to get ready." Dave said. He then walked out of the room.

Simon turned back to Jeanette, and tried yet again, to wake her up.

"Jean."

She still didn't wake up.

"Jeanette?"

"What?" Jeanette finally said, groggily.

"You need to get up."

"Why?" Jeanette said annoyed.

"Because, we're going somewhere for vacation."

She shot up. "Oh, yeah!"

She ran over to her suitcase, and started tossing clothes into the suitcase.

"Jean!"

"What?" Jeanette yelled, while still tossing clothes in.

"You can slow down a bit. We're not leaving until tomorrow!" Simon explained.

She slowed down a bit, and kept packing. By this time, Alvin was finished.

Everyone sat out in the living room, bored as ever. Even Alvin, who usually comes up with good things to do to pass time, couldn't think of anything. It sucked, not doing anything. At least, for now.

Simon was sitting at the dining room table, staring out the window. He tried to think of something that could help his boredom. He was probably about to think of something good to do, but stopped, as he saw right out the window, something streak across the evening sky.

It kept falling, and falling. It didn't burn up, and eventually crashed...right in the backyard!

**Author's Note: This story's chapters might be longer or shorter than "Show me the Light." Anyways, don't forget to review!**


	2. Guests

**Author's Note: ... I got nothing.**

* * *

Everyone felt the jolt that came from the crash of the large object. Simon shot up, and ran to the back door.

Alvin, Theodore, and Jeanette soon followed. Brittany and Eleanor eventually came over, wanting to know what everyone was on about.

"Someone...some_thing_ crashed in our backyard." Simon explained.

Everyone looked to the mysterious object. It looked somewhat like a plane. It was metal, no doubt, but it wasn't any metal they'd seen. Not even for Simon or Jeanette.

Alvin picked up a stick, and began poking at the object.

"Don't do that!" Brittany yelled. "You might wake it."

"Oh, shut up!" And Alvin went back to poking it.

This was a mistake.

Alvin poked it several more times, and decided that whatever it was, it was dead.

"Come on guys, let's go back in the house. It's dead." Alvin said.

Just then, a part of the object popped off, like a door, and landed right in front of the back door to the house!

Alvin screamed, and ran to the door, trying to open it. "Come on...come on! Open!"

The piece of metal wouldn't move.

Everyone, but Alvin, looked to the object. Steam was pouring from the hole, and something stepped out. It was wearing a helmet.

The figure stepped out, and looked at everyone. They were all scared. Everyone started backing away.

"Ahh...much better." The figure took the helmet off, and revealed the face of a chipmunk, but with sheek black sunglasses.** (Author's Note: Looks like my profile chipmunk, just for clarification)**

Everyone stared in awe.

"Who are you?" Simon asked.

"Wait. I'm looking for someone. She should be arriving right...about..."

Everyone watched as another ship crash landed in the backyard.

"Excellent timing Dr."

"Could say the same for you." The voice was that of a female.

She stepped out, also wearing a helmet.

"I hate these landings."

She pulled the helmet off, and revealed a chipmunk, but also with black sunglasses.

**Author's Note: So that's it. Who are they? What do they want? Find out next time! (Or when I update. :D) Don't forget to review!**


	3. How Much Do They Know?

Author's Note: Still no reviews. Sorry about this fellow readers! If you didn't already know, I hit writer's block on "Show me the Light," and have put the story on 'hold' until I can come up with something. I hate it! I'm so close to the ending! Again, so sorry!

* * *

"Who are you?" Alvin asked.

Everyone stared as the two strange chipmunks did some 'scanning' of the area.

"Yep. This is the right place." The male walked to Simon.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Johnny Brandon Curtis Seville, D.D.S."

Everyone looked at him.

"I'm Johnny." Johnny said simply.

"Oh!" Everyone said in unison.

"Hi." The female walked to Jeanette, and shook her hand.

"I'm Dr. Jamie Nicole Isa Miller, D.S."

Everyone looked to her.

"My name is Jamie." She said simply.

"Oh."

They looked around.

"So none of you know who we are?" Jamie asked.

"Nope." Everyone said.

"Well, you should. We know you already."

"Really?" Alvin said. "What's my favorite type of nut?"

"Acorn." Johnny responded.

"No! Haha! It's- it is acorn. How'd you do that?" Alvin asked.

"Okay. Who's my favorite brother?" Simon asked, assured that Johnny wouldn't know this one.

"You can't decide, because you like both Alvin and Theodore."

"Dang. He's good."

"What about me?" Jamie asked.

Jeanette walked up. "Tell me something only my sisters would know!"

"How about something only you would?"

"Okay."

"You had a favorite teddy as a little girl. You called it 'Carl.' I still don't know why."

Jeanette's mouth fell agape.

"And you still have it."

"Have you been stalking us?" Brittany asked.

"Nope. We just know. A lot." Jamie said.

**Author's Note: Wow! They do know a lot! But is that the only things they know? Find out next chapter! Reviews appreciated! Bye!**


	4. Ultamite Creepsters

Author's Note: I'm back! I had reviews, but none could really have an answer, because they weren't really a question, either of them.

* * *

Everyone watched, waiting to see what Johnny and/or Jamie would do next.

"Anyone else want to ask me or her a question?" Johnny asked.

"Alright." Simon walked up. "What's the one thing that I have, or anyone else here, that no one else has, or may have."

"A Journal and/or Diary."

Everyone giggled.

"March 5th. I cooked spagetti, but no one ate it. Does anyone like it? I hope so, especially my little Teddy." Jamie giggled.

Eleanor stared, on the verge of tears. "How did you know what I have in my diary?"

"We have our ways." Johnny said.

Everyone showed them in, as Eleanor ran in the house, crying.

"So, how do you guys know so much?" Alvin asked.

"Well...um...that's...how do I explain this..." Johnny couldn't find a way to say it.

"Do you guys remember anything from when you were little?" Jamie asked.

"Well...I know our parents left us a week early!" Alvin said proudly.

"That's a start. Girls?"

"No, except that we lived somewhere cold and moved suddenly to a place very warm." Jeanette began.

"Australia." Jamie responded.

"How'd you know?"

"Because I was the one who put you there."

**Author's Note: Cliffhangers...I love 'em! Don't you? Well, those two know something about the past of the 'Munks and 'Ettes. What do they know? Find out next time! Bye!**


	5. Big Bro? Sis?

**Author's Note: Review time!**

**alvinnascar5: Sure! I can use them if you want! Just PM me or leave the info for them in a review.**

* * *

Everyone except Johnny couldn't help but stare.

"Wait, what?" Jeanette asked.

"You didn't hear me?" Jamie wondered.

"No, we heard, just not clearly." Brittany said.

"I was the one who sent you to Australia." Jamie said.

"That's what we thought you said." Brittany responded.

She turned to Jeanette.

"Can you slap me?"

"No! I'm not slapping you!"

"Okay."

With that, Brittany slapped herself, really, really, hard.

"Okay. Now, what about the Chipmunks?" Eleanor asked.

Johnny looked at the boys.

"Well, that's kinda where I come in."

"Really?" Alvin asked.

"I sent you to L.A., to live in the forest."

Everyone stared again.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not having a repeat of Jamie and Brittany."

"Whatever." Alvin said.

"Okay, so now that we've got that out of the way, where are you guys going? Vacation?" Jamie asked.

"How'd you know we were going on vacation? Are you like the kids who knew everything we were doing?" Brittany asked. **(Author's Note: That was in Show me the Light.)**

"The suitcases." Johnny responded, and he pointed to the closed cases on the floor of the living room.

"Oh." Brittany said.

Everyone sat for a moment, not saying a word, at least, until Alvin broke the silence.

"So, who exactly are you? And how do you know us?"

Johnny looked to Alvin. "We are older, but we're not your parents. We've known you all your life. Who are we?"

"Really? A riddle?" Brittany asked.

"Hmmm...they're not mom or dad." Simon began. "But, they're older, and they've known us our whole lives."

"What kind of person can do that?" Jeanette asked.

"The names begin with a 'B' or an 'S.'" Johnny said. "Big 'B-' or Big 'S-'?"

"Brother?" Theodore said.

"Or?" Johnny said.

"Sister! Wait, you guys are our older brother and sister?" Jeanette asked.

**Author's Note: Well, that's it for this chapter. That last line could be a cliffhanger. Or not. Depends on how you see it. Don't forget to review! Bye!**


	6. Dave's Questions

Author's Note: ... I got nothing. Story time!

* * *

"So, if you're our brother-" Alvin began.

"And sister!" Brittany interrupted.

"Then, how come we didn't know about you?" Alvin continued.

"Because..." Johnny began. "you shouldn't. It was around two or three weeks old that you were left."

"Why? Why couldn't you stay with us?" Jeanette asked.

"Because you didn't have much of a life if you stayed out there." Jamie responded.

Everyone had been having this conversation for quite some time now. Just then, Dave walked in.

"Guys! I'm back from the store! Guys?" Dave asked.

He walked over to see his kids talking to two strangers.

"Why are there two strangers in the living room?"

"They're not strangers, Dave. In fact, they're-" Simon began, but he was cut off.

"We're their brother, and their sister. The older brother and sister." Johnny said.

"Wait. What?" Dave asked. "Then why didn't we know about you earlier?"

"We answered that. Sort of." Jamie responded.

"We remained without contact until the right time. Right now." Johnny said.

"Why?" Theodore asked.

"We were trying to protect you." Jamie said.

"From what?" Alvin asked.

"We can't answer that. Only you can." Johnny said.

"Again with the riddles!" Brittany yelled.

"It's not a riddle. We're being serious." Jamie responded. "So, where are you going for vacation?" Johnny asked.

"Um...we don't know yet. Dave has yet to tell us." Jeanette said.

"Oh! That reminds me! Guys, we're going to Paris for vacation!" Dave announced.

"Yay!" Everyone became excited. "And, Johnny. Jamie. If you two plan on going, you need-" Dave began. "Bags with stuff we need? Way ahead of you." Johnny interrupted.

Johnny and Jamie walked back to the ships they landed in, and pulled out two bags full of stuff.

"What are these for?" Dave asked.

"Ones for work, the others for regular everyday." Jamie responded.

"Okay. Wait, work?"

**Author's Note: Yep. They already work. But don't worry, they do cut loose every now and then. So, that's it for this chapter. Don't forget to review! Bye!**


	7. Jamie's Phonecall

Author's Note: ... I still got nothing.

* * *

Dave was lucky. He didn't have to have a fuss over Johnny and Jamie getting ready, as he thought. They were already good to go.

"Alright. We leave first thing in the morning." Dave said.

"Dave."

"Yes Johnny?"

"We need to go to the store."

"Why?"

"To get some stuff."

With that, Dave handed Johnny the key. He knew he could trust Johnny and Jamie, because they already had jobs, and were only seventeen.

Johnny and Jamie were driving to the store, when Jamie received a phone call.

*beep beep beep*

"Hello? This is Dr. Jamie Miller. How may I assist you?"

"Don't give me the intro Dr. Where's Dr. Seville?"

"He's with me. Why? Do you need to speak with him?"

"No. Just make sure they don't get hurt."

"Yes sir. I know they won't get hurt. But how will I-"

"Don't. You'll get it done somehow. I believe in you."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

And with that, she hung up.

"Who was that, Jamie?" Johnny said, making sure to keep his eyes on the road.

"It was Nick again."

"What did he tell you?" Johnny asked.

"Make sure they don't get hurt." She quoted.

Johnny saw tears forming in Jamie's eyes. He grasped her leg.

"Don't worry. No harm will come to them."

"I hope you're right Johnny, 'cause we're running out of time."

**Author's Note: Hmm...so many questions! Who's Nick? Who are Johnny and Jamie protecting? Why was Jamie crying? Find out, next time! Don't forget to review! Bye!**


	8. How

**Author's Note: ...I _still_ got nothing! Oh. Wait! Forgot to say! Johnny and Jamie had given their keys to Dave, because they had a chipmunk-sized car. Dave gave the keys back for them to use. That explains them being chipmunks and driving.**

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room, most sound asleep. Only Simon, Jeanette, and Dave remained awake.

"You guys should get to sleep."

"Sorry Dave. We've got questions for those two. We're not doing anything else 'til we've asked."

"Whatever."

With that, the door opened, Johnny and Jamie stepping through.

"What exactly did you two get?"

"Huh? Oh! We got some 5-hour energy's-" Jamie began.

"How many?" Dave asked, concerned.

"How long we gonna be gone?" Johnny asked.

"Few weeks. Maybe a few months. We were going on a tour after the vacation."

"A new computer laptop, some digital watches, and a whole bunch of other stuff." Jamie finished.

"How much was this?" Dave asked, still concerned.

"A couple hundred."

"WHAT!?"

Everyone bolted up to Dave yelling.

"How much did you spend?" Brittany asked.

"Um..." Johnny looked on the receipt. "$758.19."

Everyone, including Brittany, almost fainted.

"Where are you going to get the money?" Dave asked.

"We had it on hand." Johnny told him.

"How?" Alvin asked.

"We're scientists."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Simon yelled. "How are you our older brother-"

"And sister!" Brittany interrupted.

"If you don't sing?" Simon finished.

"We can sing!" Jamie yelled, offended by Simon's comment.

"Prove it!" Brittany yelled.

"Hmm...can anyone sing 'I wanna know what love is'?"

All the Chipmunks and the Chipettes raised their hands.

"Good. We could use the help!"

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older  
Aaaah woah-ah-aah_

Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
And through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
Aaaah woah-oh-ooh

I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me, oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me

Let's talk about love  
(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside  
(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love  
(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide  
(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh  
I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love  
(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too  
(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too  
And I know, and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know  
(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love  
(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know  
(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love  
I know you can show me, yeah

"Wow! I guess you are our brother!" Alvin siad.

"And sister! Brittany yelled.

**Author's Note: Wow. That's longer than I thought. Well, don't forget to review! Bye!**


	9. Jobs

Author's Note: Yep. Still got nothing...Derp...

* * *

"And sister!" Brittany yelled.

Everyone finally found out who Johnny and Jamie truly are.

"So, you're our older brother..." Simon said.

"And you're our older sister!" Jeanette finished.

"And it's almost mating season." Jamie said.

"What." Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor asked in unison.

Johnny pulled out his laptop and typed something in. Then, he slid it to the girls. They began reading what was on the webpage.

"And this lasts how long?" Brittany asked.

"Why are you asking us?" Johnny said.

"Aren't you a scientist or something?" Alvin yelled.

"Yes and no. I'm a Biological Geneticist."

"A what?" Everyone but Jamie said in unison.

"I work with genetics in biological mammals." Johnny explained.

"Again. What?" Alvin asked.

"I manipulate and work with the genes of wild animals! Jeez!"

"Um...aren't you a wild animal?" Jeanette asked.

"No."

"Then what kind of animal are you!?" Eleanor yelled.

"We're domesticated chipmunks!" Jamie yelled back.

"Okay, guys. Don't stress them out!" Dave yelled. "Jamie? What's your job?"

"I am a Bio-Genetics Analyzer. My job is to make sure that the DNA of the organism will fit."

"Oh, okay. What?" Dave asked.

"I make sure that the DNA won't kill the animal after it's born." Jamie explained.


	10. You Knew Mom and Dad?

**A/N: Yes! Holiday has finally hit the double digits! I...still got...nothing...Derp...**

* * *

"So, you're a Geneticist..." Dave began, pointing to Johnny.

"And you're a Genetics Analyzer!" Simon finished, pointing to Jamie.

"Yep." Johnny responded.

"So, do you work together?" Brittany asked.

"Yes." Jamie explained. "In fact, we used to work with our parents!"

"Huh?" Everyone but Johnny and Jamie were confused.

"We worked with both my parents, and Jamie's parents." Johnny explained further.

"Oh!" Everyone said in unison.

"Wait..." Alvin said. "You worked with mom and dad?" He was obviously speaking to Johnny, his older brother.

"Yep."

"Do you have a picture?" Simon yelled, hoping that he did.

"Yes. And Jamie has one too, of hers."

Everyone sat and waited.

"Well!?" Everyone said in unison.

Johnny chuckled. "We didn't say we had a physical picture."

Jamie giggled a little. "We have one in our memories."

Alvin stared, confused. "Well, that doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense."

Everyone looked to Simon.

"How?" Alvin asked.


	11. Casual Conversation

**A/N: Still got nothing...**

* * *

Later on that evening...

"Okay guys! I think we've asked enough questions for today!" Dave yelled. "Time for bed!"

"Aw...come on, Dave! Just two more?" Simon begged.

"Yeah! We're finding out so much about our moms and dads!" Jeanette agreed.

"Nope."

"Okay..." Everyone groaned.

Everyone went to the Chipmunks' and Chipettes' room, except for Johnny and Jamie, who took up the guest room for that night.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore sat in the room, waiting for the Chipettes to finish in the bathroom.

"Ugh! Do they ever finish in there!?" Alvin complained.

Jamie walked over to the door, and knocked.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Jamie. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Alvin slumped down. "Now it's going to take forever!"

"Shut up, Alvin."

Everyone looked to the door, to see Johnny walking in, laptop in hand.

"Why do you have that laptop?" Simon asked.

"If you wish to know, I'm doing my job, unlike you three." Johnny responded. "Oh, wait, you don't have jobs! You're singing sensations! All you have to do is sing!"

"It's not that easy!" Alvin yelled.

"Yeah!" Simon agreed.

"Really? Am I supposed to believe a football jock? Or a rouge inventor?"

"Hey! That's offensive!" Simon yelled.

"So aren't you! What's the difference?" Johnny threw back.

"How am I offensive!?" Simon yelled.

"Because you haven't been very nice since we met." Johnny explained. Jamie walked out, wrapped in a towel.

"Sup guys?"

"Hey. Question." Alvin said.

"Sure. What is it?" Jamie asked.

"Why is it that since we've met you...you haven't taken off those sunglasses?" Alvin asked.

"Um...I don't really know. I do what Johnny does."

Johnny immediately looked to her. "That's not true!"

"Are you sure, Johnny? Are you sure?" Jamie asked.

"Dang it." Johnny said.

All the girls finally came from the bathroom. Each looked to the boys, and Jamie, with confused faces, wondering what the yelling was for.

"Hey guys! What was all that yelling for?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh, nothing." The boys said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Hm. Normal conversation. But, why did they wear those sunglasses all day. Even inside? Find out next time! Review! Bye!**


	12. Johnny's Phonecall

**A/N: Okay, put it to ya simply. Poll on profile. Ends after "Show me the Light" does. Vote. More on that later.**

* * *

The drive to the airport was long. They passed by several along their one said anything for almost an hour. Everyone just sat there, staring into space. Dave eventually noticed, and became worried.

"Guys?"

Everyone then snapped out of trance.

"Yes Dave?" Everyone said in unison.

"You guys are quiet. Is there a problem?" He asked, concerned.

"No." Johnny responded.

Everyone sat there again, quietly. Dave decided to speak up again.

"Then why are you so quiet?"

Johnny looked at Dave. "Can't we be quiet? Is there a law banning quiet?"

"No." Dave huffed.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with it." Jamie responded, continuing to cuddle up to Johnny. (A/N: Yes, all the girls were doing this to their counterpart.)

"Since when have you cuddled like that?" Dave asked.

"When will you shut up and watch the road?" Jamie asked.

Dave felt hurt by her, but realized what she meant. He looked straight at the road, and kept driving. He would every now and then give a quick glance at them.

* * *

Johnny's POV

I don't know how long I slept. I know that when I woke up, Dave was looking at me. I looked at the digital clock on the dash, and it read 5:41. Almost nine hours of driving.

"Well, at least someone's awake."

I looked at Dave. He had his eyes to the road, but could see that I was finally up.

"Someone's phone's been ringing. Was it yours?" He asked.

I looked down at my phone. 4 missed calls. All from the same person. Jane. I picked up my phone, and called back to the number. I heard a couple of rings, and then someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"You called?" I asked.

"Yes. I was calling about your progress. How's it going?"

"It's coming along."

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Um..." I paused, and looked at Dave. I covered the receiver, and asked him a question. "Dave, where are we?"

"We're crossing state lines." I nodded, and put the phone back to my ear.

"We've almost crossed the state borders."

"Alright. Make sure they stay safe. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you, too honey."

"Bye." I said.

"Goodbye."

After that, I hung up. I looked back to my brothers, almost crying. I remembered the last thing Jane said about them.

_Make sure they stay safe._

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...another phone call. Who's Jane? Where are they going? Why do Johnny and Jamie need to keep their brothers and sisters safe? Find out next time! Bye! Make sure to vote on my poll!**


	13. Arrival

**A/N: Vote on my poll!**

* * *

Jamie's POV

It wasn't very long before we arrived. I don't know how long I slept for. I woke up, and saw Johnny staring out the windshield, doing nothing. He had his hand around my waist, comforting me. I am a lucky girl. I couldn't imagine a world without him.

He looked over to me, smiling. I love the looks he always gives me. It gives me much comfort to know that he won't let anything bad happen to me. I just wish he'd have the heart to tell me that.

"Good afternoon sunshine." His voice is so tender, like a newborn. I love the way it sounds. Hmm...newborn...that gets me thinking. It's almost mating season. Maybe...I could...nah! He wouldn't. I guess I could wait just a little longer.

"How long have you been up?" I asked. I giggled a bit after saying that.

"Long enough."

"How long is 'long enough?'" I asked.

He smiled, and gave me a peck on my cheek. I held my hand to that spot for some time. I looked back at him, and smiled.

"Oh! Almost forgot! Jane called again." He said. How many times is she going to call? It's like she keeps forgetting that she called!

"For what?" I asked.

"Pretty much what Nick wanted." He responded.

"Oh." I could've cried right there, knowing what could happen to me, or my sisters. Maybe even Johnny and his brothers. But, I stopped, after he held my hand really tight.

"Like I said last night. Don't worry." He repeated. He sounded just as blissful as last night. But last night feels like an eternity ago.

I watched as Dave kept driving. He said that we're almost there, but it sure doesn't feel like it. I looked back at Johnny's brothers, and my sisters. Each of Johnny's brothers was cuddling one of my sisters. It looked so cute. I wish I had a camera.

Eventually, I saw the sign for Vegas. Yes, we're going to Vegas, in case I didn't mention that. We soon pulled up to the drive of the hotel. Since Johnny and I were up, Dave gave us a set of keys.

"These keys are for your room. Keep them with you."

He then went to wake up everyone else. It looked hard to do, and trust me, it is. It took forever, but everyone woke up. Alvin and Brittany were last.

"Typical. Alvin was always last to wake up." I heard Johnny say. I couldn't agree more. Brittany was just the same way. No doubt about it.

Dave then went to give every couple a set of keys. Why? He told us before we left, that we were getting separate rooms, even him. Once everyone had the keys, we all jumped out of the car, and walked into the hotel.

It was nice, obviously, being that this is Vegas. We walked to our rooms, and unlocked them, and after saying bye, went in to get ready for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, they went to Vegas. Cool, huh? Any one of you been there? Review it if you have and tell me about it! Make sure to vote on my poll! Bye!**


	14. Up and Gone

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I had testing, my teacher's were constantly out, and I was sick a lot. Life...don't ya love it? (This is not 3rd person POV. It's 3rd person Omnisicent)

I don't. Anyway...

* * *

3rd Person Omnisicent

Jamie sat in the the bathroom, trying on her new dress. She loved the dress. It was blue with gold wrinkles. She thought it would please Johnny.

"Anything you wear makes you beautiful. Nothing will change that." Johnny told her.

He was wearing a nice black tux with a sleek black bow tie. He also wore three silver/red, blue, and gold diamond rings. They walked down the hall, trying to catch up with the family.

"Guys! Wait up!" Jamie yelled. Dave and the others stopped.

Johnny started walking, before he stopped. He listened, and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

Everyone heard muffling along with Johnny's talking.

"Yeah, we're here. Why?"

"Yeah. Oh, you want us to meet you where?"

He motioned for Jamie and him to keep walking.

"Okay. Alright. Vinny! God dammit!"

He looked up at everyone.

"Alright. Gotta go. I know, I love you too! Now I gotta go!"

With that he hung up. Jamie looked to him.

"Shit!" Johnny cursed.

"What is it?"

"We need to meet them tonight! Right now in their hotel!"

"Oh no! Guys we'll be back!"

With that, Johnny and Jamie ran out the doors, and out in the street. Dave huffed, and kept the kids walking.

0o0o0

The family, except Johnny and Jamie, were sitting at dinner in a restaurant, 'La Corsica.'

"Where do you think they needed to go?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, and in such a hurry." Simon said.

Dave explained that it's their business where they had to go.

"What! And we can't go anywhere!?" Alvin yelled.

"No...that's not the case. I can't trust you guys. I can trust them." Dave said.

Everyone huffed. Alvin then looked up, with a confused face.

"Didn't he say 'Vinny?'"

"Yeah! Wasn't that our mom's name?" Theodore yelled.

Everyone looked up, more confused than ever.


End file.
